Kuro/Tropes
A-G *'Animal Motif': Wolf. *'Anti-Villain/Punch-Clock Villain': Kuro claims that he was merely bored working with the Soul Society since his primary goal was just killing Misato. Period. But if that's the case, why go as far as ordering Chrona killing Decus? Wait... What?! You thought it was AMUSING?!! **'Anti-Hero': After his Heel Face Turn. Granted. Kuro's a Jerkass to anyone except Chrona. *'Back From The Dead': He comes back in Persona Aria of Soul+ after having thought by the others to died following the battle against Tamashi. Then again... Kuro is not human to begin with.... *'Badass': Heck. He's even more ''Badass than his twin brother/original, '''Misato!!' **'Badass Gay': Kuro just likes Chrona... That's all. *'Berserk Button': Don't hurt Chrona. Don't. F**king. hurt. Chrona. Or Kuro will make sure you're receiving a real deserving punishment for it. **Also... Kuro doesn't take it too well being called a "Non-Existent Person". Really. Just ask Akihiko ''about it. *'Big Damn Heroes''' *'Character Development' *'Cloudcuckoolander': Often gives shades of this, which is nearly every time he thinks about video games post-HFT. *'Combat Tropes' **'Cool Sword/Katanas Are Just Better': Kusanagi. **'Elemental Powers' ***'Casting A Shadow' ***'Playing With Fire': As opposed to Misato's An Ice Person powers. Of course, Kuro averts the personality-type anyways. ***'Shock And Awe' **'Flash Step' **'Iajutsu Practitioner' **'Implausible Fencing Powers' **'Lightning Bruiser': He hits hard and at the same time is just as fast enough to dodge every attacks that comes to him, which clearly differeniating him with Misato's status as a Fragile Speedster/Glass Cannon. **'Magic Knight' *'Cry Cute' *'Dark And Troubled Past' *'Deadpan Snarker': Nearly into the levels of Kuronagi. He mostly does this towards either the S.I.T's (except Chrona) or Vanitas. Especially Vanitas.. *'Demonic Posession': In Soul Society Invasion Arc, Kuro manages to possessed Misato for about their Battle In The Center of Mind and uses it against both Akito and Kuronagi. *'Despair Event Horizon' *'The Dragon': To Tamashi in Persona Aria of Souls. He later backstabs him in the final arc anyways. *'Enemy Without': He is Misato's Souless, forcibly extracted by Tamashi when Misato was still young! *'Evil Twin': Of Misato. Technically... *'Freudian Excuse' *'Genre Savvy': He portrays as this after his Heel Face Turn. Even moreseo in the Omakes, especially in School-Side Chronicles DX Collection. *'Good Is Not Nice': Post Heel Face Turn. Kuro becomes a Jerkass to nearly everyone especially ''Vanitas, except for Chrona who he happens to fall in love with. *'Go Out With A Smile''' *'Green-Eyed Monster': To Misato... At least at first... H-P *'Heel Face Turn': By the end of Persona Aria of Souls, he allied with the S.I.T. Only because Chrona is there... *'Heroic BSOD' *'Heroic Sacrifice': At the end of Aria of Souls, he saves Misato from being struck by Tamashi's attack. He gets better afterwards... *'Ho Yay': He has a LOT of this with Chrona, whom both of them happens to be also Official Couple. **He also has this with Misato as well, creating a not-so-subtle Twincest and Screw Yourself. *'It Amused Me': He orders Chrona killing Decus not because he failed to retrieve the Raven spirit, it's just that amusing to see him screaming in agony. *'Jerkass': He becomes like this towards everyone else after his Heel Face Turn. Especially when it comes to Vanitas, who both of them shares a bitter rivalry with each other, particularly in Omakes. **'Jerk With A Heart Of Gold':..The only exception is Chrona. Whom he particularly shows more Pet the Dog moment for him. *'Literal Split Personality': He is Misato's Souless and is basically a Jerkass version of Misato. **'Split Personality Merge': Apparently he does this at the end of Aria of Souls. Subverted since Kuro manages to "split" with Misato. Again. *'Meaningful Name' *'Mismatched Eyes': His right is blue while his left is red. *'Morality Pet': Chrona serves as this for him. And whenever Chrona is in trouble, expect for Kuro going either Unstoppable Rage or Tranquil Fury about it. *'Official Couple': With Chrona. *'Older Than They Look': After accidentally caught in Kuronagi's Chrono Daze after his Heroic Sacrifice in PAoS, Kuro somehow manages to aged into nearly 700 years old despite the fact he is supposed to be 6!! And he has the body of a 16 or 17 years old... *'Palette Swap': While Misato has black (almost dark blue) hair, Kuro's white. Averted for others, his skin is a lot more pale in complexion than Misato and his left eye is red. *'Polar Opposite Twins' Q-V *'Really 700 Years Old': Once he caught in the Chrono Daze. *'Red Eyes, Take Warning' *'Red Oni, Blue Oni': The Blue to Vanitas' Red, which nearly fits with their cat-dog fight. *'Single-Target Sexuality': Kuro just likes Chrona. And he despises females. *'Slasher Smile': Several. Most notably during Decus' death at Chrona's hand, complete with Evil Laugh. *'Straight Gay' *'The Stoic' **'Not So Stoic' *'Trademark Favorite Food': He is shown several times eating pocky whenever he's bored or playing videogames. *'Tranquil Fury' *'Unstoppable Rage' W-Z *'When He Smiles' *'White-Haired Pretty Boy' Category:Tropes